deathnotefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mihaela River
Mihaela Ferrera (neé River,ミハエラリバ Mihaera Riba; ''born 25 May 2004), also known under her alias '''Raffy' (ラフィ Raffi) and under her fake name Raffaëla Spoelstra (ラバエラスポルスルタ Rabaera Suporusuruta), is the assistant of detective M in Death Note: Black Mercy. She had a brief romantic encounter with Shiroi, confessing and demonstrating her love to him even after he admits his betrayal of the cause she is supporting. She gives birth to his child, daughter Maren Rachel River, offscreen and later marries F. Background and early years Mihaela was born to reknown detective Near and his assistant Hal Lidner. Thus, she has a mixed British-American ancestry. After Near appointed M, V and F as his successors, he ordered Lidner and his newborn daughter to keep an eye on them. Lidner married a Dutch farmer, who adopted Mihaela as his own daughter. At this point, Mihaela was appointed a fake name, Raffaëla Spoelstra. Coincidentally, Mihaela and Hal's new location, the village of Hallum, was the exact point Rammie would later become the Seventh Kira. M had become aware of Mihaela and Hal's presence in the Netherlands, and sought contact with Mihaela. She befriended the girl, and as she was greatly impressed with Mihaela's enormous technical skills, she hired her as her fulltime assistant. Abilities Mihaela demonstrates an advanced technical insight, supported by incredulous knowledge of chemistry and physics. This allows her to deduct technical solutions to any problem, design advanced hiding places, computer systems and eavesdropping techniques. Her technical advance goes as far as being able to analyse the chemical structure of a mythical creature, then coming up with a plan to create TNT out of the creature itself and doing so, in less than five minutes. Story part Second Part: Rammie/Wilhelmien Kurome delivers the Death Note to Rammie in Fryslân. He understands how it works and uses it to kill off butchers and farmers in his neighbourhood. Detectives V and F consider the possibility of the Seventh Kira being an animal, looking at the persons he killed. V decides to go investigate the neighbourhood of the killed farmers and butchers, the village Hallum. She interviews the daughter of the local butcher in Hallum and confronts her with the possibility of the Kira being an animal. The woman, called Fûgeltsje, laughs at her and calls her crazy but suddenly dies of a heart attack while whispering she thinks V was right. Meanwhile M investigates the deaths of elder people in the neighbourhood of Rotterdam and F concludes there must be an eight Kira in form of a retired person. M thinks this Eight Kira is F and concentrates on finding him. At that point V finds Rammie and Kurome, as she is able to see Kurome as she touched her Death Note. Kurome tricks her in touching the Death Note again and letting it fall, erasing her memories of finding Rammie. The only thing V remembers is that she saw Kurome and she returns to her sub-headoffice in Hallum. Meanwhile, M has found the Eight Kira in person of an retired woman, in the retirement home De Zonnige Namiddag (The Sunny Afternoon). F confronts her there and they have a fight. The eight Kira is killed as she fell from a rooftop. Her Shinigami, Umi, appears to tell M and F it was her fate as her (really little) lifespan was shortened by half, because she gained the Shinigami's Eyes. F gives M the chance to see 'his' Shinigami Noir, who only follows him because he's lost his Death Note and thinks he can find it if he follows F. F used him into tricking M into thinking he was the Seventh Kira. V finds Rammie's owner and discusses the situation with him. She then finds out his daughter Mihaela is actually M's assistant Raffy and their stable is M's headquarters. She decides to cooperate with M and Mihaela. When they set off to find the Seventh Kira in Mihaela's father's sheep, they find out he has left to Paris and follow him. A lot of butchers in Paris get killed and they search out the whole area. They find nothing. Meanwhile F makes use of Shiroi, who has special connections with the trolls in Norway, to investigate in Paris as he knows of V's plans thanks to Noir. The trolls search Paris and find Rammie. F and Shiroi discuss how they should get rid of the Kira while their other teammate, Zuri, takes action on her own, buying bombs and weapons at her friend Smentijlana Zudhanovic's store. She blows up the place where Rammie is staying, killing him and destroying his Death Note. With her Death Note destroyed Kurome is forced to return to the Shinigami's Realm, while M and V meet Smentijlana Zudhanovic. Zudhanovic tells them she was actually the Eight Kira who killed Maaike van der Kooij and that is was her who wrote down Zuri's fate, making her act as she did. They apperantly believe her, not knowing that Shiroi was really the Eight Kira, controlling Smentijlana's actions by writing it down. Category:2004 births Category:Living characters Category:Detectives Category:Female Category:Characters